Berry's Scent
by PaperFox19
Summary: Komamura likes Ichigo, but he can't bring himself to confess. Ichigo likes him but can't tell him. Komamura gets caught doing something naughty. Warning YAOI Lemons, Furry, and Strong Language. Do not read if you do not like yaoi. Komamura/Ichigo


Berry Scent

I do not own bleach or its characters nor do I make any money off this or any fanfic

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI AND FURRY

Warning yaoi Komamura and Ichigo

Komamura couldn't deny it. He was aroused by the orange haired teen. The boys scent was teasing him. He was unmarked and wasn't courting anyone. The boy was also sparring a lot while he was in soul society making his scent thicker. He wanted to mount the boy and make him scream his name.

The only thing holding him back was his own body. He knew many soul reapers accepted his canine form but he didn't believe someone could love him. So he was torturing himself as he watched the shirtless substitute shinigami spar. His thick arousal was uncomfortable but he couldn't tear himself away.

Ichigo was sparring with Renji in a field, and Komamura watched behind some bushes, and he wished the other soul reaper was strong enough to tear off the rest of Ichigo's clothes. He cursed himself. He wished to embrace the boy to lick him all over, and to pound into his sweet ass.

Komamura cursed himself as his arousal twitched. His eyes focused on Ichigo's body and took deep whiffs of his scent. His hand found its way into his pants and he fisted his hard manhood. He growled softly as he wanted to smell Ichigo's arousal. He imagined their mating as he heard the grunts from Ichigo as he sparred.

Ichigo felt like he was being watched but he didn't let that distract him from his fight with Renji. Komamura growled and pulled his erection free from his pants. He hissed and licked his lips as Ichigo turned his back on Komamura. He liked seeing Ichigo's strength it showed how good of a mate he would be.

Komamura was losing himself in his fantasy and with a loud growl he came, his seed splashing over his hand and the bush. "Komamura-san." Komamura froze and looked up to see Ichigo standing over him. Ichigo saw Komamura's seed covered hand and his exposed manhood. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing. Ichigo turned around. "Oi Renji it was nothing let's call it a day today alright."

"Sure whatever see ya later Ichigo." Renji left and Ichigo turned his attention back onto the canine captain. "Komamura-taicho? Were you watching me or Renji?" Komamura stared in shock. He blushed and looked away from Ichigo.

"You." He whispered. Ichigo heard him though.

"Good." Ichigo turned Komamura to look at him. Ichigo kissed him and pushed the shocked captain onto his back. Komamura was shocked but moaned into the kiss. His hands wandered the young teen's body. Ichigo shivered as Komamura touched him. His arousal pressed against Komamura's growing erection.

Ichigo started stripping off Komamura clothes. When his skin connected to Komamura's fur he moaned. Komamura stared in shock. Ichigo had his eyes closed and his cheeks were red. The smell of Ichigo's arousal almost made him cum. "Ichigo you're aroused." Komamura growled out. He pulled Ichigo's pants down and with some help from Ichigo he had the orange haired teen completely naked on top of him.

Ichigo moaned as his erection rubbed against Komamura's arousal. Ichigo was so turned on, and the heat from Komamura's body was driving him crazy. His hands wandered Komamura's furry body earning pleased growls from Komamura.

Komamura couldn't take it anymore he quickly pushed Ichigo onto his back and growled. Ichigo gasped and shuddered as Komamura held him down.

Komamura licked his lips as he eyed the naked shinigami. He brought his nose to Ichigo's neck and began to sniff and lick at him. Ichigo arched his back and moaned. Komamura matched his groans with growls. Ichigo's arousal mixed with his natural musk was amazing. He tasted delicious as well and he wanted to get to the main course but he wanted to taste every inch of his berry.

Komamura held Ichigo's arms above his head. He started licking away the sweat off Ichigo's body. Ichigo groaned when Komamura licked his hairless pit. Komamura then moved over to Ichigo's chest he nipped at Ichigo's nipple before soothing it with his tongue.

Ichigo shuddered as Komamura licked down his abs. Komamura lapped at Ichigo's naval and Ichigo cried out in pleasure. Komamura release Ichigo's hands and went lower.

He eyed Ichigo's leaking erection. He took a deep whiff and growled. The mixture of musk, arousal, and cum was so arousing. He buried his nose in Ichigo's nest of hair and took deep whiffs of his scent. "So delicious, so beautiful. Mine."

Ichigo snapped out of his lust filled daze. He turned away from Komamura and hid his face in his hands. "No I'm not. I'm dirty and I jumped a captain. I'm nothing but a slut."

Komamura growled he didn't like his mate's actions. "You're not a slut and you're not dirty."

"Yes I am. Ever since I saw you without your helmet I've been dreaming of you. I can't stop it I just want to run my hands all over you. I get so hard when I see you…I" Komamura pulled Ichigo's hands away and kissed him.

Komamura broke the kiss. "Then were both dirty. I have been getting off on your scent. As soon as I catch your scent I follow it. I desire you Ichigo. If you will accept me I will take you as my mate."

Ichigo blushed. "Yes Komamura take me. Make me your mate." Komamura smirked and flipped Ichigo onto his stomach. He lifted his hips and lapped at Ichigo's hole. His paw like hand reached beneath Ichigo and stroked. Ichigo moaned torn between the two pleasures assaulting his body.

Ichigo came with a cry of Komamura's name. Komamura pulled his cum covered hand back and licked some of the seed off his hand. He moaned at the taste he would have licked his hand clean but he needed it for another purpose.

He brought his cum coated hand down to his arousal and lubed himself up. He positioned himself at Ichigo's now wet hole. "This will hurt, but I will make it up to you."

"I'm not fragile, just fuck me." Ichigo said panting. Komamura smirked, he leaned over his body and Ichigo shivered. Komamura slowly pushed in and Ichigo gasped at his girth.

Komamura pushed in slowly allowing Ichigo time to adjust. Ichigo was moaning and whimpering as his body was violated by the canine captain's manhood.

Once Komamura was fully seated in Ichigo he licked and nipped at Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo shuddered. He had never been so turned on. The feeling of Komamura's fur sent pleasing tingles across his back. His body bucked back and rubbed against Komamura.

"Such a good bitch." Komamura said before starting to fuck Ichigo. Ichigo moaned happily at Komamura's hard thrusts. Ichigo moaned and bucked back meeting Komamura's thrusts.

"Yes I'm a bitch." Ichigo moaned. Komamura growled and used his hand to tease Ichigo's nipples.

"Who do you belong to bitch?" Komamura said pinching and rubbing his pert nipples. Ichigo blushed and moaned.

"You I belong to you. I'm your bitch Komamura!" Ichigo moaned and clamped down harder on Komamura's erection.

"Yes you are, such a hot tight bitch." Komamura increased his pace nearing his climax. "My bitch will be filled with my cum."

"Yes fill me your bitch wants to be filled." Komamura reached lower and started fisting Ichigo's erection. Ichigo arched his back and came. His body trembled in release and he clamped down hard on Komamura bringing his large mate to his own release.

Komamura came as Ichigo tightened around him, as his seed spilled into Ichigo he bit down on Ichigo's shoulder marking him as his mate.

Ichigo caught himself before he collapsed, he whimpered as Komamura licked his wound clean. Komamura's fur was wet from sweat but as it pressed against him. Ichigo was hard again and Komamura could feel it.

Komamura was in the same boat. His nose so close to Ichigo he could smell everything. The smell of his body, the smell of his shampoo, the smell of their mating, and it aroused him. His member began to swell. "Ichigo I want to fuck you again." Komamura said pulling out of Ichigo's ass hole. "This time I want to see you."

Komamura moved to a sit on his knees. Ichigo embraced him and repositioned Komamura's erection at his entrance. Komamura slammed into Ichigo burying himself in one thrust. Ichigo tensed before groaning in pleasure drowned pain.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Komamura's neck and his legs around his furry waist. He pressed his hard arousal against Komamura's fur and moaned. The two moaned as they began to fuck. With each thrust Komamura hit Ichigo's sweet spot, and it caused Ichigo to rub his arousal against Komamura.

Komamura loved the look on Ichigo's face, so wanton and lustful. Ichigo blushed when he stared into Komamura's piercing gold eyes. Komamura chuckled and Ichigo glared. 'Oh it's on.'

Ichigo's hands went up to pet Komamura. Komamura let out a surprised gasp and then a groan of pleasure. It was now Ichigos turn to smirk and began to scratch Komamura behind the ears. Komamura moaned and his head rose to give Ichigo better access. Ichigo took the chance to nuzzle Komamura's exposed neck.

Komamura blushed and his tongue slid off to the side of his mouth. He was panting as Ichigo pleasured his body. He gripped the boy's hips and started pounding into him harder hitting Ichigo's sweet spot with hard vicious thrusts.

"Oh Komamura you're amazing fuck me, fuck me so hard I love it." Komamura closed his eyes in pleasure. 'I have to stop if I keep moving like this I will knot up inside him, but he's begging for it.'

Ichigo moaned as Komamura fucked him harder, he could hear the slap of their hips and the growls from Komamura. He couldn't hold back any more and he came, his seed splashing between the two. Komamura moaned the feeling of Ichigo clamping down on him.

He felt himself release his seed filling Ichigo's ass. Ichigo slumped against Komamura as he tried to catch his breath. Komamura cursed. "Damn it."

"What's wrong Komamura?"

"I've knotted up inside you." Ichigo was confused but when he tried to move he felt pain. "I can't pull out of you, sorry."

Ichigo just hugged him. "It's okay it feels good to have you inside me."

"We'll be stuck like this for a few hours."

"That's fine but do you think we can move to a more comfortable position?" Komamura chuckled and moved onto his side taking Ichigo with him. "Hmm that's better." Komamura wrapped his arms around him. Komamura held Ichigo close to him and Ichigo snuggled up before falling asleep.

Komamura buried his nose in Ichigo's hair and sniffed him happily. Komamura soon fell asleep with his love in his arms.

The two new lovers would not be seen until late in the next day.

Owari=End

Not enough Komamura stuff out there so here you go


End file.
